


Caught

by shayzgirl



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Community: mcfassy, Library Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, interesting places to find lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:44:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shayzgirl/pseuds/shayzgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael finds a burglar in his library. Punishment is necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://mcfassy.livejournal.com/75806.html) DD.

Michael couldn't sleep. The worries of the day wouldn't stop plaguing his mind, so he retreated into his library where he usually found solitude. The book he was currently reading was still sitting open at the desk in the corner. He was about to grab it, when he heard a noise that oddly sounded like someone muttering curses. He left the book and carefully walked towards the sound. As he walked farther into the library, lights began to flick on. The room was simply too big to allow for all the lights to stay on all the time and it would be impossible to have that many light switches. As this set of lights went on, there was another muttered curse and when Michael looked, there was a man standing near the wall next to one of his many valuable paintings.

"Fuck," the man said, looking Michael.

Michael looked the man over. He was obviously a thief, though he appeared to be an amateur.

"So, what now? You going to call the cops?" the man asked his Scottish accent more noticeable.  
Michael stared at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Come on," the man said, "Call the cops or shoot me or whatever. Just do something."

"Oh, I plan to," Michael replied, "Hands up."

"Seriously?"

"Hands. Up."

The man rolled his eyes, but complied. Michael smirked, the man's jacket and shirt rising up as he lifted his arms. The sliver of exposed skin was pale and Michael wanted to touch it.

"Take off your jacket," he instructed.

"Why?"

"It'd be easier to get your shirt off without the jacket on."

The man's (Michael really needed to find out his name or give him one) eyes widened.

"Off."

Michael's tone was harsh, demanding, and the man again complied. Once he'd removed it and dropped it to the floor, he held his hands up again and looked at Michael.

"What's your name?" Michael asked, stepping towards him.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes. Either you can tell me or I can call you petal."

"James. My name is James."

"Hmm... James. Shirt next."

James looked at Michael questioning. Michael motioned for him to do as he was told. James pulled off his shirt and it joined his jacket on the floor.

"What are you playing at?" James asked.

"Strip search. You might have a weapon," Michael replied.

"Don't you think if I did, I would have used it by now?" James asked.

"You could be waiting for me to turn my back."

James looked at him, dubiously. Michael chuckled.

"Pants," he said.

"Come on! I don't have a weapon. Fuck. I'm a terrible thief. You caught me and I don't even have a weapon to defend myself with. You win."

"Well, you've definitely got that part right. Now pants off," Michael replied.

James groaned, toeing off his boots while he unbuckled his belt. Once his pants had joined the other articles of clothing, Michael's smile widen revealing his teeth.

"Happy?" James asked, his arms starting to hurt a bit from holding them up.

Michael chuckled again.

"Boxers, too."

"What? You going to do a cavity search too? I don't have a weapon anywhere. I swear."

"I believe you. Boxers."

James muttered something that sounded like "bloody pervert" but removed his boxers anyway. He also removed his socks, leaving him completely naked.

"You can put your hands down," Michael said, as James started to hold them up again.

James sighed, letting his arms hang at his sides. Michael leaned back on the desk behind him, his hand landing on the magazine. He glanced down at it, smirking at the words written in a yellow bubble by the magazine's title.

"I don't know your name," James said.

"You broke into my house," Michael replied, picking up the magazine and flipping through it.

"Yeah. I wasn't told a name. Just an address," James replied.

"Michael."

"So, Michael, there a reason for this?"

Michael smiled again, pulling something out of the magazine before tossing it back onto the desk. He kept the thing he'd pulled from it in his hand, as he motioned for James to come to him.

"Of course there's a reason. I caught you trying to steal from me. You have to be punished," Michael replied.

James didn't even blink, as he walked over to Michael. Michael stood from the desk and stepped to the side.

"Hands on the desk," he instructed.

James did as he was told, the act causing him to lean forward. Michael reached out, his hand caressing James' hip, as he began walking around James. He looked over James, studying the side he hadn't yet seen. His hand travelled around, from James' hip to his ass. James bit his lip, holding in a sound that could have been a groan or a moan, he wasn't sure which. Michael pulled his hand back and before James could even blink, brought it back down again, smacking James' ass.

"Fuck!" James definitely moaned feeling more turned on than he should.

Michael did it again, harder this time. James moaned again, leaning forward more, his arms shaking.

"What were you supposed to steal?" Michael asked, rubbing his hand over the much reddened area on James' ass.

"Does it matter?" James asked, accent thicker with lust.

Michael hit him again.

"A painting," James panted.

"Anything else?"

James hesitated before shaking his head. Michael hit him again.

"Whatever I wanted."

James leaned forward even more, his arms resting on the desk.

"What do you want, James?" Michael asked, James noting how his Irish accent also sounded thicker.

James looked over his shoulder at Michael.

"Say it," Michael commanded.

"Fuck me," James replied.

Michael grinned, caressing James' ass before pulling his hand away again. James watched as Michael ripped open the small packet in his hand and squeezed out the contents onto his finger two fingers. James looked down at the magazine on the desk and chuckled.

"I didn't know they offered free lube samples," he said.

"It's quite convenient," Michael replied, setting the packet down on the desk.

James read it, smirking at the "Exotic Flavour" it supposedly had. Michael's hand returned to his ass, but gentler this time, as he parted James' cheeks and placed his fingers at his hole. James sucked in a breath as the fingers entered him. Surprisingly, Michael was gentle, much more so than he'd been with the spanking, but soon enough he was working his fingers in and out of James roughly, causing the Scotsman to pant and moan, his hips bucking back.

"Fuck," he moaned, as Michael's fingers twisted inside.

Michael did it again and James' already hardened cock twitched.

"Fuck me," he panted.

Michael's twisted again.

"Please," James begged.

Michael chuckled again, as he removed his fingers. James let out a shaky breath, leaning against the desk. He heard Michael unzip his pants. He reached for the packet of lube that was still on the desk and James watched as Michael slicked his cock with the remaining lube. He turned back to the desk, steading himself, as Michael stepped closer to him. As Michael entered him, Michael's hands grabbed his hips. James panted from the pleasure pain, the prep having not been enough, but this was his punishment after all. James chocked out a laugh at that.

"What?" Michael asked.

"Some punishment," James replied.

With that, Michael pushed all the way in.

"Fuck!" James moaned.

Michael began fucking him, rough and fast. James moaned and panted various cures and sounds. His cock ached to be touched, but as he lifted a hand to reach for it, Michael forced it back onto the desk.  
"Please," James begged.

"This is your punishment," Michael replied, slamming into him again.

"Fuck," James panted.

Michael began thrusting into him with reckless abandon. Finally, Michael reached around and began to stroke James' cock. It only took a couple of strokes before James was coming. Michael soon followed. James collapsed against the desk, unable to support his own weight anymore. Michael leaned against him, breathing heavily.

"Now what?" James asked.

"How much trouble will you be in if you show up empty handed?" Michael asked.

"The dead kind," James replied.

"I can do something about it."

"What will it cost me?"

"I'm sure I can think of something."

James felt an oddly tender kiss on the back of his neck and a shiver ran down his spine. Michael chuckled behind him, as he finally stood up and pulled out of James. James managed to stand up straight again and turned to face Michael.

"Can I..." he started, but was interrupted as Michael grabbed him and kissed him.

As he kissed Michael back, he thought it was either the worst or best "job" he'd ever taken. Perhaps in the morning he'd known for sure.


End file.
